Bliss
by hp-ewrgdr
Summary: /"You look beautiful." The comment floated around them, so natural and soft Tenten wasn't even sure he'd really said it. " You always do."


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Bliss **by kacau

_And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

It was late. Almost too late. Tenten shifted, feeling the light cold breeze against her unprotected skin.

What was she doing here?

She couldn't completely understand it either.

Sitting on the roof of her building, the woman stared at the village, her eyes flicking through the numerous lights.

She was thinking. Thinking about her life.

Maybe Gai-sensei was right. Maybe she should find someone to be with. She was already twenty. Most of her friends were already getting married or had been in a serious relationship for years.

Strangely, everytime she wondered about a guy from Konoha to whom she would be able to comitt, her mind always slipped to the humanless ice cube she had as a colleague. After so many years of training and friendship, she couldn't exactly place her feelings for him anymore.

Tenten sighed.

If she was being completely truthful to herself, she would realize she was never could.

Suddenly, something changed. Tenten freezed, her hand inching slowly to the spar kunai she hid in a string around her right tight.

In a second, someone was holding her wrist.

"It's just me." The voice was low and his breath on her neck made her shiver.

"Neji, you scared me half to death." She shook her head, relieved. Tenten expected him to let of her but he didn't. Instead, his hold on her hand softened and he grazed his thin pale fingers along hers.

The woman drew a deep breath as he descended, brushing her tight.

"Something happened?" Her whisper seemed to wake him from his trance and Neji took a step back. She almost protested; he was just so warm and his touch felt so... right.

The man shook his head, his complexion pale and serious, as always.

Tenten stared at him, a cocked eyebrow. "May I ask what are you doing in my roof in the middle of the night, then?"

For the first time since she could remember, a light blush crept into Neji's face.

"I couldn't sleep, Tenten, and I started thinking." He turned around and paused. She could feel he was trying to say something.

"You can tell me anythng, Neji. You know that." He looked back, a genuine smile on his lips.

"I do."

The woman felt her stomach turn and her head felt a bit dizzy. Damn that Hyuuga!

The wind twirled around them and Tenten felt her hair fly around her. It was cold and she regretted not using a more protective sleeping gown than her black shorts and oversized shirt. Which, in that moment, she realized was Neji's, from a day he had spent in her house. They'd had dinner to talk aboout the missions they'd just came back and it'd started pouring outside, so he stayed.

"You look beautiful." The comment floated around them, so natural and soft Tenten wasn't even sure he'd really said it. " You always do."

She took a step in his direction, itching for his warmth.

"You said you were thinking." Her own voice surprised her. It was calm and sweet and slightly breathless.

He took her hand in his again, entwining them. Nei nodded.

"And I made a decision."

They were so close they barely needed to whisper so the other would hear it. Tenten's heart beat rapidly into her chest.

"And what did you decide?" Her breath was hot against his neck. His lavender eyes flicke dto her lips, a strange urge coming over the Hyuuga.

"I decided I had to try or I'd never forgive myself."

She was about to ask what he had to try when she felt her mouth being covered by his own.

The kiss was passionate and rough. He pushed her against the wall of the small room that led downstairs, feeling her body under his hands. Tenten moaned, pulling him closer.

When they pulled apart, they were both panting.

Tenten grinned. "Well, I see why you would never be able to forgive yourself." Neji almost laughed.

"You're the only one that truely knows me, Tenten. I love you. I just needed to let you know." His hands were still possessively around her waist, but the woman couldn't bring herself to be bothered. The man's face was just so soft that, for the first time, she realized he was also human. That, maybe, he really did return her feelings.

She pulled herself up, kissing all the way up his neck before murmuring in his ear. "I love you too. And I don't really care if you're an ice cube most of the time. I know who you really are and that's enough for me."

It was all she could say before his lips were on hers again. Hey, no one can think straight when in complete bliss!

* * *

Hope you guys liked it! Review, please. Oh, and do tell if anything is wrong, ok? Still learning english here.


End file.
